Dreams
by MeronHime
Summary: What would you do if you woke up, knew you d had the most vivid dream and yet you couldnt remember anything. What if you were dreaming of a forbidden love story that was never meant to be.. What if it was your own,...
1. Chapter 1

He looked at me and I breathed deeply, my heart was beating so fast I thought it would burst out of my chest. His gentle hans slowly caressed my flushed cheek, The whole scene disappeared as I woke up in bed panting. All I'm left with is an aching sadness, for the whole day and a sense of frustration as I can't remember my dream, no matter How hard I try. The dreams happen every night, sometimes I wake up screaming...

As I run down the path, he follows; his heavy footsteps quickly catching up with me. "You're not leaving me, you can't.." his says in a determind voice. "You know I have to leave, it was never meant to be like this" my voice replies in a calm, sad voice as the silent tears fall past my cheeks. "I love you, doesn't that count at all?" "You know I love you, but this is beyond my control". He looks at me in despair, " don't act like we"ll never see each other again!" He says in a horrified voice, "we can only hope" I reply as he pulls in for the most passionate kiss ever invented, my hands feeling through him silky hair and his hands tucking little stray pieces of hair behind my ears. At that moment everything was perfect,there was no one but us. The stars shining brightly in the midnight blue sky, the withered grass beneath our feet and the tingling of my lips as I gasp for air. He produces a neclace, a stone carved in the shape of a heart that sparkled as brightly as the stars themselves, attached to it was black string. "Its beautiful!" He laughs as he puts it round my neck , I hold it in my fingers and release a gasp of delight. "I knew it would look stunning on you" he marks as I roll my eyes and laugh a mocking one, still astounded by my gift.


	2. Chapter 2: Regular Life

Life goes on...

Things in life will hurt you, break you but sometimes they make you. Today is a regular day in the life of Julie Casso, Its a monday so I have Art, Drama, Maths and Science. I nearly miss the bus and have to run for it, gaining the flushed, messed up hair look that nobody likes to get. I cant find my friends on the bus so I sit upstairs where we usually go, after about three minutes of bordom my friend comes and shouts to me

"Why are you sitting upstairs?"and its only nomal that I reply with

"I couldnt find you!"as I followed her downstairs to where my friends sat and laughed at me. As the day continued I was tired and I dragged my bag into my house and flung it down on the stairs, I`d found a note from my mother saying she was at her friends house watching a movie...sure.

I cant watch rom-coms they make me too sad, so I prefere action-adventure instead, I end up getting caught up and forgetting my own problems.


	3. Chapter 3

Masquerade

For once in my dreams not everything was sweet, My mask hid my tearstained face and the gentleman I was dancing with was no my ideal, the music was a sweet symphony to my ears, the manor was beautiful, decorated with chandeliers and jewels but as I was not with the one I loved nothing mattered. The song changed and my partner moved on …  
Tears do not begin to explain what I was feeling, a deep aching in my soul, my entire being was devastated. The song sounded sweet and hopeful, my new partner looked at me and led me to one of the rooms, It must be him, as no one else would dare. He leans into me and lays his lips on mine, the kiss is a spark but the one I love is not its creator. I jerk my head back confused, he whisper in my ear  
"Thought that might give you something to think about" and leaves.  
What have I done? I think as I cry even more, feelings are hopeless. I wish I could turn them off, but I cant and I will never get over him, not even a kiss full of fireworks can change that.  
Everything reminds me of him, a leave falling in the wind, the sunset, even a wishing well.

Another one of these dreams, they get worse every night. My heartaches for him more. I can't tell anyone, the most I can do is write it down and even that doesnt help much or make any difference to this hopelessness..


	4. Chapter 4

_"Cora!" my father called to me "there`s someone here to see you" I slowly walked down the stairs, taking a deep breath. The man wasnt who I was expecting, he had green eyes, black hair and a hansome face.  
"It`s lovely to meet you properly, Miss Rose" his voice was pleasant but he business like, it sounded familliar though. My father left to get our guest a cup of tea,  
"I`m afraid this is forward but why are you here and who are you?" he laughed, his business like persona vanished and I knew. "You...you were at the masquerade!" he winked "indeed and I have come to ask for your fathers permission for your hand, unless you had any objections?" he said it like he knew..."No! I..mean I have none, please ask away" my father came back at the right moment and I exused myself to the gardens"  
When I reached the gardens I walked up to my willow tree, ' Love is loss and hate is death, then why do we feel?'is carved on to it, I sit under the tree and let me tears out, free from human eyes..what was I to do?_

"Cora_!" _I shout as I jumpot of bed and write it in my notebook, I`ve been remebering my dreams lately and I`ve been trying to figure them out. _Cora rose_ I scribble into my notebook, i need to look her up.


	5. Chapter 5

_"Promise me" he shouts as the rain comes, pouring down, soaking me to the skin._  
_"Promise you what?" I shout back "that you`ll never leave me" I roll my eyes "does it look like I`m planning to?" with that he strode up to me and planted a gentle kiss on my lips. "Look at you, your completely soaked!" he looks at me with a longing glance, in my simple green corset and skirt. I sigh and shake my head, I really must be crazy to be with him._

_We run into the stable, and attempt to dry off. We sit on the floor with his arm around me, my head on his shoulder. "Ill be seventeen in a few weeks" I casually mention, he looks at me with eyes full of experience, understanding and sadness. "Correna, I'm twenty, I'm far too old for you"_  
_"then why are you still here?" I reply unsmiling, looking away from him, scared. "Because my dear, I'm in love with you" he replied huskily, his words lingering on his lips. I stared at him in disbelief "you don't mean that?" he tilts his head to the side, looking into my eyes. I already knew the answer "I do"…._

My flashbacks dont always come in order, no that would be too easy. They come mixed up and I have to put them in order and then well..I dunno. That`s why I`m still dreaming these catastrophic dreams, hoping to find something truly valuable from them.


	6. Chapter 6

My_ heart felt heavy in my chest as I walked into my room and grabbed my blue bonnet. It's horrible and as its new, it hurt's my head to wear but Father said I must as __**Sir**__ bought it for me. Sir Edward James Baltron, a rich man with his heart set on yours truly. We've been on a few walks around the garden, muttering small talk and he's attempted to kiss me a few times. He's not bad looking, a perfect gentleman and very charming, we shall be married soon. Then why does my heartache and it dies a little more when he's near? I know why, Thomas Goode. The ex-stable boy who'd always been there, lurking around the corner, watching me. He'd never dared to speak to me as I was three years younger and far richer, now he's a guard and earns a fair amount of money. Sadly it's the case of right person, wrong time as he's miles away and I'm engaged, not by choice. It wasn't mine to make.._  
_Father though he would make a decent husband for me,, I'm therefore forced on walks outside and small talk. One thing he does that frightens me out is winking, every time he says goodbye he winks!_  
_Not at all gentlemanly behaviour, but I tolerate it and get on with this depressing ordeal. _  
_My only worry is Thomas coming back, finding me married. My dreams are full of his confused face that's why I wrote him a letter. It was the hardest thing I've ever had to do, I told him that Id truly fallen in love and we were to be married soon. I also thanked him for the memories and I hoped this didn't inconvenience him. I cried all the way through writing that letter, locking myself up for days. I`d even thought about going to the black market and buying poison, a despicable idea but this is what my life had come to.._

Corie" he breathed as he tried to attach his lips to mine, I really hated that name. I pushed him away, "Don't be like that" his eyes looked into mine and softened. "My name is Cora," I said, keeping my tone flat and calm, trying not to sound as irritated as I was. He laughed "fine, Cora" his tone went colder "why wont you embrace me?" I searched my brain for answers "I am a lady" I said defiantly, "yes, like at the masquerade" I gasped. How dare he….  
He pinned me to a tree and pressed his lips on mine, they were warm! Mine responded by kissing him back, it wasn't gentle like I`d previously had. This was a fire, burning, hot.  
"That's better, not bad was it?" his tone was light hearted yet I was scared, he walked me home, through the garden and the stars sparkling over us, and pecked me on the cheek as he whispered "goodnight, dearest". I breathed in, my lips still tingling from the kiss…

The dreams are getting worse, I hate them. Not sweet but cruel and forbidden!  
What is wrong with the world? I need to figure thsi tragedy out, before anything worse comes.

**A.N: thank you for reading!**  
**Please review and temm what you think.**


	7. Tears

Tears

_The first time I cried, I think I was seven. I walking in the gardens and a bee stung me on my right foot, after that I never walked barefoot again. I was forbidden to. _  
_I havent cried many times since, I`ve had it drilled into me that crying is weak and I need to be strong. _  
_It makes no difference, just because your not crying on the outside doesnt mean your not crying within. Now I do that all the time..  
__I begged him to stay, but he left. _  
_So did my happiness._  
_When he returned I was nearly wed, thats when he begged me. I refused as I has to do my duty, even if it compromised my happiness, love and overall well being. I still remember..._

**_As I run down the path, he follows; his heavy footsteps quickly catching up with me. "You're not leaving me, you can't.." his says in a determind voice. "You know I have to leave, it was never meant to be like this" my voice replies in a calm, sad voice as the silent tears fall past my cheeks. "I love you, doesn't that count at all?" "You know I love you, but this is beyond my control". He looks at me in despair, " don't act like we"ll never see each other again!" He says in a horrified voice, "we can only hope" I reply as he pulls in for the most passionate kiss ever invented, my hands feeling through him silky hair and his hands tucking little stray pieces of hair behind my ears. At that moment everything was perfect,there was no one but us. The stars shining brightly in the midnight blue sky, the withered grass beneath our feet and the tingling of my lips as I gasp for air. He produces a neclace, a stone carved in the shape of a heart that sparkled as brightly as the stars themselves, attached to it was black string. "Its beautiful!" He laughs as he puts it round my neck , I hold it in my fingers and release a gasp of delight. "I knew it would look stunning on you" he marks as I roll my eyes and laugh a mocking one, still astounded by my gift. "It doesn`t change anything, my father has comitted me to someone. I must not disobey him." he looked at me hurt. "What about us?" he enquires "you made the decision when you left me" I answer coldly and turn to leave. "Don`t.." he whimpers "I love you...Core" I breathe in slowly and turn to face him. My anger deflates and I throw myself into his arms, resting my head on his chest. "It`s late, we..we better go..now.." I mumble as I pull away and finally leave.  
Clutching my most precious possession..._**


	8. Chapter 8

It was as if she would never be whole until the secrets of the past were exposed." ************************************************** *****************

_"Mother...how are you feeling?..." Even at the age of eight, I've been made to behave like a lady. My mother, a once beautiful woman now sitting beneath a tree, reading a book. She looks up and see's me, her smile lighting up the garden.  
"I'm feeling much better, my dear" Her illness had her bed ridden for several weeks, she's still deathly pale but at least now she's able to walk and can be outside. She resumes her book and I run off to pick some flowers when I notice someone watching me. The stable boy, father hired him because of his recently departed father and his sick mother. Ther's no-one else to support them, so he stays at our residence. In one of the extra rooms. He watches me a lot. I quickly approach him. "Would you like to pick some flowers with me?" he seems happy but then looks behind him at the stable. It was reasonably clean._  
_"I'd better not, the stable needs to be clean..maybe some other time?" I shrug and walk off. It's only flower picking.._ _Looking back, my older self knew it wasn't the flowers he was after..._

No, no! I want to scream, I was so close to the end, to finishing the nightmares.  
_What happens after this? After everything ends?..._A sly voice asks me.  
I don't know, everything will go back to normal. I guess...  
_You guess? You have no idea..._

After talking with that ..creepy voice, it left me feeling shaken up. As it's a Saturday I'm probably gonna go back to sleep. With school, I guess I've been pretty distracted lately. I even went as far as doodling Cora and Thomas in my book. Dean came over and silently observed it.  
"That's an odd thing to put" Breaking my daydream. "I'm an odd person" I mutter, looking embarrassed, he only smiles and walks off. Dean is pretty strange, he comes and randomly speaks to me once in a while. He's pretty quiet but he's nice and reasonable looking yet he doesn't seem interested in anyone. I'm sure a few girls have asked him out.. Why am I even thinking about this?

"_Thomas, Thomas I got pricked by a thorn.." I started to cry. Thomas doesn't look the tiniest bit uncomfortable. He picks out a piece of cloth and ties it on my tiny finger, bleeding out ruby red blood._  
_"Your pretty strong not too fall asleep" He says to distract me from the pain enveloping me._ _My tiny eyes widened "How?" He chuckles quietly "Once there was a girl, just like you. Her parents had angered a witch who has put a curse on the girl. On her sixteenth birthday she was to prick her finger on a spinning wheel and die." I shivered "But a good fairy changed it, so she would only fall into a deep sleep. Only to be awakened by true loves kiss.." I laugh. "It's good that I'm not her then, young ladies do not have true loves. they only have suitors and then husbands.." He raises his eyebrows, appearing bemused. "Really?" I look at him shocked "Why yes.."_

The scene seems to have occurred two years later. By this time I'm twelve and Thomas is fifteen.

_We're in the garden, I'm reading a book. Sitting against a tree to block out the sunlight, Thomas is simply watching me. I look up from my book and eye him carefully.  
"Thomas, don't you have some work to do? It's hard to concentrate when I know your looking at me" He shakes his head.  
"Cora, you can read that book anytime. can we please do something satisfactory?" His gentle tone sets me at ease and I begin to smile. I stand up and drop the book, not caring.  
"Let's go!" He grins at me and I run towards him, he swiftly moves out the way. "No fair!" I moan, he just laughs. As we walk through the forest, there's many tree roots sticking out. I stupidly choose to step over the biggest one, about the size of a log. I'm halfway through when I stumble, if I fall I will be injured badly. As I'm thinking this I lose my balance and I'm seconds away from falling when I stumble forwards and I'm caught by strong arms. I'm caught in a compromising embrace, yet..I don't feel the urge to spring away. We stay like this for a few minutes, Thomas' gaze staring at me intently. I never knew Thomas had such lovely eyes before, like a gentle stream.._

Sunday passed quickly and Monday returned, bringing tiredness and lots of boredom. It was raining and as usual the bus was late. When it finally comes I step on, exhausted and wet. The bus journey is quick, luckily and Monday's go fast. In Art I'm concentrating so deeply on painting I don't notice him approach me.  
"What is that?" His eyes locked on my giant paper mache rose.  
"It's a white rose...or will be" A side of his mouth turns up in a twisted smile.  
"It looks like a carrot" was his blunt comment. That was harsh. I got out of my chair and walked over to the sink, biting my lip. I don't know why it hurt so much, I'm not oversensitive or anything! It's just I try so hard with art, it's my favourite subject.. I squeeze the paint too tightly and it comes out too fast and way too runny. It goes all over the table, driping all over my hands as I desperatley try to mop it up. No-one tries to help me, irritating. Finally, after using tons of paper towels and most of the newspapers. My hands were still covered with the paint and it took me ages to wash it off...Fun lesson... It was only when I was leaving the class I noticed the piece of paper jammed in my book. I ripped it out and scanned the content.  
_It was only a joke  
_It was only four words but ...my cheeks became flushed and I couldn't hide my smile.


	9. Chapter 9

**Vitality**

It's been nice to be in reality for once, those dreams were quite freaky. This my actual life. Then something weird happened.  
_When I woke up, I had no idea where I was. part of me was saying it was Julie's room, who's Julie?_ _My name has always been Cora. My body seemed to automatically know what it was doing. I didn't._ _It felt like a nightmare, except I knew this was reality. I was approaching a place called 'school' I'd briefly heard of it but never attended._  
_I  
had successfully_ _completed_ _most of my lessons, all but the last lesson of the day. English. Then I saw a miracle, that nearly stopped my heart from beating. Thomas was here. _Dean, he's called Dean._ the girl Julie muttered irritably inside my head. No he's Thomas, or he was..  
Thomas was coming up to me. "Julie, what tragic story are you creating today?" He said with a mocking smile. To Julie he seemed his odd self but I knew better. He was nervous, desperately trying to make conversation. He still felt the same way about me..  
"Two lovers falling" he looked at me closely for a minute, shocked.  
"Julie what's wrong with..it's like your... "  
"It doesn't matter" I stared at him incredulously. Odd behaviour for Thomas.  
"I'm gonna go..." He quickly backed away, practically running. Maybe he had changed. I arrived home, today had been trying indeed. I looked in the mirror for the first time. Brown hair and a pretty face, a strangers though. Those blue eyes were mine. ' " Julie what's wrong with...it's like your.." Possessed, I've possessed Julie. My reincarnation. It explains why he was so freaked out._

"Ow" My head was pounding, I wonder if I'd banged it in my sleep. Was it just me or did it feel like it was Wednesday, strange since I don't remember yesterday.  
"Julie?" Dean asked frantically, what was his problem?  
"Yeah" he stared intently at my eyes, they were just the same as always, hazel.  
"Do you ever get these dreams..." he shook his head embarrassed "forget it" and began walking away. "Yes" I called after him "I'm someone else" He turned to face me, his face tyriamphant "so am I, I'm usually falling" I stare at him, there's something diffenet about Dean, no there's something different about the way I see him. I can see him intentions easier. "Thomas" the words escaped my mouth. Cora._ I'm always here, sorry about yesterday. The possession wasn't my idea, it was pretty unnerving. _No problem, it's just a shock to realise I knew Thomas all along.

Thomas interupted me from my thoughts, for once I didn't care. We were reunited.  
"Oh Cora...Your always the same" His eyes glistrening.  
"I promised didn't I?" He pulls me into his ams, hugging my in his embrace. It's like there's nobody here but us. There isn't. "Where should we go" He whispered to me. "Does it matter?" He shook his head "No, wherever you are I follow and I'm happy like that".

**A.n Thus our conclusion, more on the way.  
It's not over just yet. I just wanted to thank you for reading so far, it's always nice to have reads :) **


End file.
